1. Field of the Invention
The field of technology relates to programming a nonvolatile memory array.
2. Description of Related Art
The program operation of a nonvolatile memory cell is complicated by the program disturb effect. Programming refers to adding charge to, or removing charge from, selected memory cells of a memory array, unlike the indiscriminate erase operation which resets typically an entire sector of memory cells to the same charge storage state. The invention encompasses both products and methods where programming refers to making the net charge stored in the charge trapping structure more negative or more positive, and products and methods where erasing refers to making the net charge stored in the charge trapping structure more negative or more positive. In the program disturb effect, programming of a selected cell leads to unwanted programming of unselected memory cells.